Endless Melody
by DresdenRed
Summary: With a bad case of immortality, the Opera Ghost chooses to haunt a new theater- The Apollo Opera House. At the prime of its run, a young, shy soprano decides to audition for the summer season. Little does Christine know, she's running right into the arms of her old teacher- one who's been waiting for her...for a long, long time. ErikXChristine AU OcXChristine Rated M
1. The Apollo Lunette

The Apollo Opera House was said to be an architectural masterpiece at its prime. Both critics and fans of the actors alike could agree that the building was spectacle enough to sit through any ingénue's performance. However, in its later years, even the magnificent golden chandelier built to replicate the shining sun wasn't sufficient remuneration to attend a performance of Don Giovanni or The Magic Flute. More young actors and actresses were in flashy musicals and hit Broadway shows than classical operas. Despite the dense surrounding cities and towns, the fact was, opera was out of style. Attendance numbers dropped significantly until production and maintenance costs exceeded regular income and the company went bankrupt. The building was abandoned well into the early 20th century. It eventually found its way into different ownership, and the entrance of the building was used for antique shows and book signings. However, the building was deteriorating and the health and safety department shut it down immediately. The Opera House was a lost cause, many said. It would cost more to renovate than it was worth.

And then, in the year 1984, an anonymous donor funded the building's reconstruction, so long as it was used for shows and plays once again. Thousands of construction crewmen flooded in as well as architects, planners, new managers and hired help. New lights were put in, walls repainted, old floors replaced, modern equipment was brought in, statues cleaned and exceptionally recrafted. A seventeen-foot ladder was brought in to clean and replace the lights in the golden chandelier. The rooftop was reconstructed and a staircase was added leading up to the very top so one could stargaze or watch the sunset in the evening. The ballet dormitories, as well as the prima donna's room, were redone for a more comfortable, modern feel. Various other additions were made, specifically in the basement of the theater. These particular pieces were brought in, usually on Sunday when the crews were off so as not to "disturb" anyone.

The first show opened in 1989 when the building was finally completed. No one expected the huge numbers of people who flocked to the Apollo Opera House, but with several advertising campaigns, and brand new architecture, the House won the support of the local and surrounding cities, and flourished for many years.

Present day, the opera house continues to attract artists both young and old as well as patrons and sponsors from areas both near and far. Through the years many politicians, Hollywood actors, and even a few Olympic gold medalists have watched performances at the Apollo. Currently, auditions are underway for the world premiere of "Death and His Mirror," a new opera by Doleur Oublie, a French composer. Oublie is famous for other operas including, "Yeux d'un Amour Fané," and "Mains en Porcelaine." This is his first English opera. Not much is known about Oublie, however, he is known to attend almost all performances of his shows in the Apollo as the theater provides him his own special seating.

As one of the mainstage actresses, Ivanna Foss, transferred to the Thompson Theater in Connecticut, the Apollo is also auditioning for a new mainstage performer the same day. Mark your calendar folks for "Death and His Mirror," premiering this August at the Apollo Theater. Also showing this summer will be Gounod's, "Faust," in July and Menotti's "The Medium," in June and early July. Tickets will be available on their website or at the box office.

-The Apollo Lunette


	2. Christine

Chris didn't know what to do. Sitting in her car, her hands gripped the steering wheel like a vice even though the vehicle was no longer in motion. She was breathing deeply through her nose and out her mouth, trying desperately to turn off her "fight or flight" response. Looking at the gear stick, she imagined choosing flight, putting the car in reverse and quickly exiting the parking lot. How did she ever get herself into this?

The only shows she had ever been in were affiliated with her school's drama department. Chris never had any large parts. The shows were fun and she enjoyed doing them with her best friend, Maggie. They were all great experiences, even if Mags often complained that Chris or herself would've fit the parts better than the actual leads did. Maggie always auditioned for the big roles, but often fell short; she was just a better dancer than singer. Maggie's mother was the choreographer for the dance numbers in most of the school shows, and Maggie herself went to Dance Camp every summer. Chris would've gone with her, but money was tight and besides, she wasn't exactly a graceful girl.

So when Maggie told her she was going to audition for the nearby opera house summer season, Chris wasn't exactly surprised. It seemed to be the next step for Maggie, even if she hadn't had any success in the drama club so far. There was always senior year, right? She helped Maggie pick out her audition piece and her dress, a soft pink, knee length, form fitting dress with brown flats. Maggie wanted something not too dark, even though that was customary for an opera audition. Maggie was bright and bubbly, and so was her piece, "Voi Che Sapete." She wanted a dress to compliment that.

Originally, Maggie wanted Chris to audition with her, "It could be really fun for both of us!" Of course, Chris knew nothing about opera or professional performances. She was quiet and usually had easy roles in the school musicals. The musical director constantly told her to sing louder. She would never have made it in opera.

Not even a few days afterward, Chris received the following email, "Hello again, Ms. Day. I forgot to ask what piece you would be coming with in my last email. Please rsvp as your time slot has just been confirmed. Thank you -Apollo Opera House."

And then she freaked.

"Maggie how could you?!" Chris was almost in tears over the phone. Maggie emailed them on her behalf- now she had to audition.

"I just thought it could be a great opportunity! We would get bigger roles next year… If we get in-"

"That's just the thing Mags, I'm not going to get in," Chris dabbed a tissue under her eyes. She had work in an hour; there was no time to fix her makeup, "You're the performer here. I'm just- I'm just the backup!"

"Christine-" She was interrupted immediately.

"Don't call me that." Chris hated her real name. She was named after an old horror movie- thanks, dad.

"Chris. Look," There was a sigh from the other end. Maggie hated fighting, "Look, you're a fabulous singer. You're amazing, you just have to get up there and do it. I mean look at last year's show! You were great!"

"I was in the back Maggie. I had maybe ten lines. Nobody even remembered I was there most of the time!"

"If you'd just try and assert yourself, you could be the lead next year! You just need to try harder!"

"Just-" Chris was getting angry, "Stop it, Maggie. You shouldn't have gone into my email. That's a really crappy thing for you to do."

There was a pause on the other side, "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I won't do it again. But...will you at least consider actually trying out? You could really nail it... And even if you don't get a big part, we can still hang out!"

Christine sighed, "Yeah...I'll think about it," She turned to the clock. It was almost four twenty-five, "Jesus, Mags! I'm going to be late for work. I'll text you later okay?"

"Okay. See you, Chris."

"See you! Bye."

And, there she was…After a long shift at the Ripe of the Mill, a local clothing store where Chris made $9.50 an hour for organizing "specialty" clothes, Chris decided to respond to the email. She then shut her laptop and took a deep breath.

"Maaaagieee..." Chris groaned, closing her eyes. She looked at her sheet music lying readily on the seat next to her, neatly tucked away in a dark blue binder. With a decided nod of her head, Christine pulled the material into her arms, shut off the car, and began her march to the main entrance of the Apollo Opera House.


End file.
